


Observatory

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Observatory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve shows Billy the abandoned observatory. Billy guesses it's okay or whatever.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	Observatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wicked little town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323763) by [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald). 



> This HFA piece is for the wonderful gothyringwald of the charming observatory scene from her fantastic fic Wicked Little Town. If you haven’t read it yet, you’re missing out! I took heavy inspiration from this beautiful moodboard [[x](https://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/181790228560/wicked-little-town-rated-e-wip-the-summer)] too! 💖✨
>
>> _"Billy sits up and Steve’s stomach jolts, thinking Billy is going to leave. But he only leans over to rewind the song and when he lies back down, he shuffles around so he can rest his head on Steve’s stomach._
>> 
>> _Steve sucks in a breath. ‘What—’ He stops himself from saying anything more. Doesn’t want to shatter the moment." -[Wicked Little Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323763/chapters/40753244) by [@gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald)  
>  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
